Dix neuf ans plus tard
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après l'épilogue du tome 7 ? Tout va-t-il vraiment bien comme Harry le pensait ? Venez découvrir les aventures d'Albus Severus Potter, de ses cousines Rose et Marguerite Weasley et de Scorpius Malefoy ! PAS DE SLASH !
1. Premières connaissances

_Désolée si les chapitres sont courts... :s_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Premières connaissances…**

Al regardait anxieusement ses parents s'éloigner. Dés qu'il ne les vit plus, il se tourna vers sa cousine, Rose et lui proposa de chercher un compartiment. Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Voyant tous les visages collés aux vitres, les regardant avec curiosité, il se promit de discuter avec Rosie de cette curiosité qui avait toujours, depuis son plus jeune âge, marqué sa vie. Elle aussi avait vécu avec, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais discuté.  
Il se souvint d'avoir une seule fois demandé à son père la raison, mais il s'était esquivé, lui répondant qu'il le saurait plus tard...  
Mais plus tard, ce serait quand ?

- Eh ! Al ! J'ai trouvé !

- Génial Rosie, il est vide ?

- Oui, c'était le dernier...

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment et se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes. Al allait parler lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un garçon d'à peu près leur âge entrouvrit la porte, l'air inquiet. Il était assez grand pour son âge, la peau légèrement basanée et des cheveux d'un blond foncé. Ses yeux bleus semblaient timides tandis qu'il demandait :

- Je... je peux rentrer ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins et...

- Vas-y rentre ! Tu es en première année aussi ?

- Oui... J'ai entendu quelqu'un raconter que... que nous allions devoir nous battre avec un troll... C'est vrai ?

- Non, mon père et mon frère m'ont tout raconté. Un chapeau va décider où nous répartir, répondit Al.

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais... voilà ! s'enquit Rose, ses oreilles devenant rouges au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Non, tu n'es pas du tout impolie ! Moi c'est Patrick Thomas, alias Pat. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Rose Weasley, alias Rosie et lui c'est Albus Potter, alias Al.

- Potter ? Weasley ? Mes parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Peut-être connaissez-vous mes parents ? Ils sont en contact avec eux.

- Hmmm... Reste à voir... N'est-ce pas un certain Dean Thomas ? Et une certaine Luna Lovegood ? demanda Rosie, l'air songeur qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.

- Si ! Si c'est ça !

Le visage de Pat rayonnait. Il semblait content d'avoir un lien avec ces nouveaux amis.

- Et... vous voudriez être dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il.

- Gryffondor, dirent en chœur les deux cousins.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien ! Mon père y était. Ma mère est très liée à cette maison quoiqu'elle ait été à Serdaigle...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
Un garçon blond entra et s'assit sur la banquette. Rosie le regarda comme s'il était sale. Comment avait-il pu oser entrer ainsi ?

- Ahem... Qui es-tu ?

- Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy. Je vais à Serpentard. Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Il n'y a pas que des mauvais à Serpentard ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu brusque pour rentrer.

Il sortit et il toqua à la porte avec un "Je peux rentrer, s'il vous plaît ?" si comique que tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils acceptèrent, toujours hilares et Al pensa que les Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi "méchants" que lui avait décrit James. D'ailleurs, son père aussi avait affirmé qu'il y avait des braves là-bas. Complètement rassuré, il se leva et inspecta le couloir. Ne voyant personne, il déclara à sa cousine :

- Je vais chercher Marguerite, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Il sortit et alla directement au fond du train, regardant entre deux les portières des wagons.  
Il la trouva prostrée devant la première porte. Elle était très belle, comme sa mère, Fleur Delacour mais rousse comme Rosie et la plupart des Weasley. C'était aussi son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Al lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? On a trouvé un compartiment tranquille. Il y a Rosie, moi, Pat et Scorpius. Tu ne les connais pas ces deux-là, mais ils sont très sympas !  
- Tu es... tu es sûr ?  
- Euh... à peu près. Allez viens !

Marguerite consentit alors à le suivre, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.  
Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le compartiment. Marguerite, s'assit, la tête baissée.  
Al et Rosie firent les présentations. Scorpius et Pat tentèrent de faire la conversation à Marguerite, mais elle ne répondait pas. Ils abandonnèrent.  
Al ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa cousine.  
James Potter ouvrit soudain la porte et les regarda d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Marguerite, qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

- Alors, tu pleures encore Marguerite ?


	2. La peur de Marguerite

**Chapitre 2 : ****La peur de Marguerite** écrit le 16/08/2007

Marguerite évita soigneusement le regard de James et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues roses et fraîches.

James s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda, légèrement amusé. Puis il prit la parole :

"Allons, tu m'as tout de même pas cru ? C'était une blague !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Al regardant son frère d'un air mécontent.

- Oh ! Rien de grave... Juste une blague..., répondit son frère.

- RIEN DE GRAVE ?! RIEN DE GRAVE ?! commença à crier Marguerite. TU APPELLES CE QUE TU M'AS DIT RIEN DE GRAVE ?!  
TU M'AS DIT QUE SI TEDDY ET VICTOIRE SE MARIAIENT..."

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Rosie s'approcha d'elle et fusilla James des yeux.

"Eh oh ! C'était une blague !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, demanda Al d'une voix glaciale.

- Bon d'accord... Je lui ai raconté que s'ils se mariaient, Teddy allait mordre Victoire et... elle se transformerait en loup-garou."

Marguerite gémit de plus belle et laissa sa cousine la serrer contre elle.

" Tu te crois marrant ? demanda Al à son grand frère.

- Et toi, tu te crois malin ? rétorqua celui-ci."

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant les cinq amis seuls.

" Tu sais Marg, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit. C'est mon père qui vient de me le rappeler à la gare.

- Oui, mais... dit-elle en reniflant. J'en r.. rêve tout le temps... J'ai... j'ai peur que ce soit vrai..."

Al soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle.

" Tu connais Teddy, est-ce que le fait que... enfin... qu'il soit un loup-garou en fasse quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- Non... Tu... Tu as raison... Je ne suis qu'une idiote...

- Non tu n'es pas une idiote, intervint Rosie. Je comprends ta peur.

- Euh... vous connaissez un loup-garou, demanda Scorpius, l'air légèrement apeuré.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'en parle plus, OK ?"

Ils continuèrent leur voyage discutant, riant, mangeant des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, et autres friandises. Al trouva une carte de sorcier qui lui manquait dans sa collection déjà bien imposante et regarda d'un air distrait les cartes de Albus Dumbledore et celle de Severus Rogue. Celle-ci indiquait :

_Severus Rogue  
(1960-1997)  
Serpentard  
Célèbre agent double dans la guerre qui divisa le  
monde des sorciers.  
Il colportait des informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui  
à Albus Dumbledore.  
Egalement directeur de Poudlard (1996-1997)  
Mort dans d'atroces souffrances, assassiné  
par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même et son serpent._

Scorpius jeta un oeil sur sa carte et déclara :

"Ah oui, c'est lui ! Mon père en parle tout le temps.

- Il a joué un rôle dans la guerre... Papa ne veut rien me dire. Tout ce que je sais, je le dois aux Chocogrenouilles."

Une fois, il avait découvert une carte portant le nom de son père, mais celui-ci le lui avait retiré des mains et lui avait dit : " Je préfère que tu le saches plus tard. Mais fais comme si tu l'avais dans ta collection, d'accord ? Je ne la perdrai pas."

Soudain, Pat s'écria qu'il fallait mettre les robes, ceux qui ne les avaient pas mises, car on était presque à Pré-au-Lard.

Poudlard... Enfin !


	3. La Répartition

**Chapitre 3 : ****La Répartition**

Al et ses nouveaux amis descendirent du train suivi de ses deux cousines. Il était content de ne pas être seul pour la rentrée. Comme il était excité ! Il avait envie de hurler de joie et de sauter partout. Poudlard ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il distingua le demi-géant qu'était Hagrid et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il se contenta de s'avancer vers lui, le visage rayonnant.

- Bon voyage, Al ? demanda Hagrid.

- Très bien. Je suis si content d'être ici !

- Je me doute. Le Choixpeau n'a t-il pas dit que c'était l'école la plus belle du monde ? Les premières années ici, s'il vous plaît, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Ah bonjour Rosie ! Et Marguerite ! Vous venez chez moi vendredi soir, comme promis ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Marguerite semblait avoir repris des couleurs et riait avec les autres. Al vit soudain James qui était venu le rejoindre. Son frère s'était avancé vers Marguerite et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Ce devaient être des excuses, car la jeune fille acquiesca d'un air indulgent et le serra très fort contre elle. James souhaita au groupe une très bonne chance et avant de partir, il cria : "Tous à Gryffondor !" avec une très bonne imitation du rugissement du lion. Certaines premières années sursautèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Al était aux anges. Puis James et ses amis montèrent dans une diligence et Al tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir des Sombrals. Hagrid dut remarquer sa manœuvre car il lui glissa dans l'oreille : "Espère plutôt que tu ne les verras jamais. Mais ce sont quand même de très belles bêtes."

Puis, le groupe des nouveaux s'avança à la suite de Hagrid et montèrent par groupe de cinq sur les barques. Al regarda le château grossir à vue d'œil, libre de ses bagages qui ont été déjà acheminés vers le château. Il continua de discuter joyeusement avec Pat et Scorpius, spéculant pour savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient être.  
Soudain, Al vit une immense stèle dans le parc. Il descendit du bateau et voulut s'approcher, comme de nombreux autres élèves, mais Hagrid les rappela, avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Déçu, il suivit les autres. Il avait cru apercevoir une immense statue derrière la stèle, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir non plus.

Al était à présent dans la Grande Salle. Elle était plus belle que dans ses rêves les plus fous. James était déjà installé chez les Gryffondors, et lorsqu'il l'eût vu, il lui fit un signe de pouce. Al retrouva toute sa bonne humeur, éclipsée en partie par la mystérieuse stèle. Sur le tabouret, il apercevait déjà le Choixpeau Magique. Au plafond, le ciel était aussi net que si la salle avait été ouverte. Il regarda sur la chaise du directeur et fit un grand sourire à son occupant qui le lui rendit. Ensuite, le Choixpeau se mit à chanter. Mais il ne put entendre ce qu'il disait car quelqu'un accourut aussitôt. Le silence s'installa après que le directeur se soit levé. Même le chapeau avait cessé de chanter. Neville Londubat, essoufflé, déclara : "La statue... On a dégradé la statue ! Des gens l'ont cassée !"


	4. L’étonnante chanson du Choixpeau Magique

_Désolée pour la petite taille des chapitres... partir du n° 15 ce sera beaucoup mieux ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir ! La chanson est une production originale de mon cerveau  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****L'étonnante chanson du Choixpeau Magique**

Le professeur Chourave sortit de la table des professeurs et suivit Neville Londubat. Quand la directrice se fut éloignée, les directeurs de maison restants se levèrent et imposèrent à nouveau le silence. Le directeur des Poufsouffles, Ernie Macmillan accourut auprès du Choixpeau et prit la liste des premières années. Il déclara aux élèves : « La directrice a eu un empêchement. Nous allons devoir commencer la Répartition sans elle. » Tout le monde sembla attendre que le Choixpeau dise quelque chose mais il resta silencieux un instant. Soudain, il se mit à chanter.

_Je suis le chapeau pensant,  
Je suis le Choixpeau Magique,  
Qui répartit les prétendants  
Aux maisons magnifiques._

_Ces maisons ont été nommées  
De par leurs fondateurs  
Qui y ont instauré  
Leur plus grande valeur._

_Vous connaissez tous l'histoire,  
De Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard et de Serdaigle,  
L'histoire de Poudlard,  
Personne n'échappe à la règle._

_Mais ce soir,  
Je vais vous conter  
Une autre histoire  
Connue seulement de nos aînés._

_La statue dégradée  
Que vous avez sans doute remarquée  
Est celle des héros de Poudlard,  
Ils sont gravés dans son histoire._

_Je ne vous les nommerai pas,  
Demandez à Maman et Papa,  
Demandez à Tonton et Tatie,  
Demandez à Papi et Mamie._

_Sachez juste que ce sont trois héros au grand cœur  
Qui du monde de la Magie,  
Ont mis fin aux malheurs  
Et aux soucis._

_Je vous demande de ne pas oublier  
Que ce sont eux qui nous ont débarrassés  
D'un sombre mage noir  
Qui a chamboulé toute notre histoire._

_Je vous en prie,  
Remerciez ceux qui,  
De Voldemort, ont mis  
Fin au règne de la tyrannie._

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements. Al était tout chamboulé. Ainsi, la statue... Il lui fallait la voir, il en avait l'intuition. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il se promit de demander à ses parents par hibou. Il fallait qu'il sache, il le sentait. Rosie à côté de lui semblait ébahie aussi. En fait, toutes les premières années semblaient surpris et murmuraient entre eux. Ernie Macmillan s'éclaircit la voix. Les nouveaux se turent, solennels. Al n'entendait que des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à... « Malefoy, Scorpius. » Le Choixpeau sembla prendre une éternité et déclara : « Gryffondor ! » Les Griffondor applaudirent bruyamment leur nouvelle recrue mais les professeurs s'entreregardèrent avec surprise. Al applaudit avec les autres. Maintenant, ce serait bientôt à son tour...

- Potter, Albus Severus !

C'était le moment. Il allait savoir. Il s'approcha, tremblant comme une feuille, s'assit sur le tabouret, posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Toute la Grande Salle s'était tue. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne résonna dans sa tête :

- Ah... Potter... J'ai connu ton père, tu sais ? C'était un choix très difficile... Mais dans ta tête, je vois bien que ton souhait est d'aller à GRYFFONDOR !

Al, heureux courut rejoindre Scorpius et son frère qui l'étreignit. Il serra des mains sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. A ce moment-là, le professeur MacMillan s'écria : « Thomas, Patrick ! » qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Enfin, vint « Weasley, Marguerite ! ». Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Ce fut plus long pour Rosie, mais le résultat était le même

La directrice, Chourave était revenue et déclara qu'il était temps de manger.  
Les assiettes se remplirent comme par magie. La seule différence était que c'était vraiment de la magie. Il se servit à profusion de poulet, de rôti et de plein de mets délicieux. Un fantôme s'installa à côté de lui. Al le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais, il se souvint qu'il était très susceptible et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

- Bonjour jeune homme ! Tu ressembles énormément à ton père... Un homme bien...

- Bonjour ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble connaître mes parents ?

- Ah... Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Je dois me taire alors...

Voyant sa mine dépitée, il ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras avant qu'il ne soit longtemps.

Al se retourna et interrogea son frère. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite :

- Ecoute, Papa et Maman m'ont fait promettre. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi.

- Toi, c'était il y a quatre ans ! Ca fait quatre ans que tu le sais, et que tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Al... Tu le sauras bientôt... Mais les parents trouvent que tu es encore trop jeune.

- Mais j'ai onze ans !

James demeura silencieux. Pomona Chourave se leva et souhaita la bienvenue aux premières années. Al écouta distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées. Papa... Il me cache quelque chose... Est-ce parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il décida de lui envoyer un hibou le plus vite possible. Il entendit alors Chourave dire :

- Et, les premières années se rendront tous, sans exception, demain à la stèle avec Hagrid et leurs directeurs de maison. Les cours seront suspendus demain matin. J'incite vivement les autres élèves à venir. C'est quelque chose à ne pas oublier... Vous en saurez plus demain. Bonne nuit !


	5. Promenade au petit matin

**Chapitre 5 : ****Promenade au petit matin**

Al se leva tôt, le lendemain de la Répartition. Il prit quelques parchemins et sa plume neuve, et descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Scorpius dormait encore dans le lit proche du sien. Il y avait également deux autres élèves dans le dortoir avec lui. Ils se nommaient Terry Abott et Julien Patil. La veille au soir, ils avaient veillé assez tard, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Arrivé à la salle commune vide, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et commença à écrire :

_Cher Papa, chère Maman,  
Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express s'est bien passé. Je me suis déjà fait de nouveaux amis : Patrick Thomas, Scorpius Malefoy, Terry Abott et Julien Patil. Patrick est à Serdaigle tandis que les autres sont avec moi à... Gryffondor ! Oui, Papa ! J'ai réussi ! Rosie et Marguerite y sont aussi. Au fait, James m'a dit que Teddy est un loup-garou. C'est vrai ? Je croyais que c'était un Métamorphomage ! Quand James était parti, j'ai fait comme si je le savais depuis longtemps, mais je suis perplexe. A part ça, quelque chose me tracasse. Tout le monde semble me connaître, tout le monde dit que je ressemble à Papa. Et quand je leur en demande la raison, tout le monde se tait. Papa, je sais garder un secret, je ne dirai rien s'il le faut, promis.  
Sinon hier, il y a la statue qui a été vandalisée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente, mais nous allons tous la voir après le petit-déjeuner.  
Bon je vous embrasse très fort, ainsi que Lily !  
Al._

Sa lettre terminée, il la relut une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la volière. James lui avait bien indiqué comment y accéder la veille. Il se promena dans le château qui commençait à s'éveiller. Il parvint sans trop d'encombres à sa destination et prit son hibou, Artémis. C'était une magnifique chouette aux yeux bleu ciel et au pelage d'un ton doré. Il lui avait apporté un Miamhibou qu'elle avala goulûment. Puis, après une pression affectueuse sur son épaule, elle prit son envol, la lettre de Al attachée à sa patte. Le jeune Gryffondor la regarda s'éloigner.

Il était presque arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il reçut une boulette de parchemin à l'arrière du crâne. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il reconnut Peeves, que ses parents et son frère avaient décrit maintes et maintes fois. L'esprit frappeur caqueta et dévoila une impressionnante quantité de boulettes. Sans chercher à comprendre, Al se précipita vers le portrait, balbutia :

- Carpe Diem.

Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée pour se trouver nez à nez avec... Rosie.

- Al ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque ! Tu sais... Par rapport à la statue !


	6. L'Histoire de Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : ****L'Histoire de Poudlard**

Rosie s'installa avec Al sur deux chaises autour de la grande table de la salle commune. Les Gryffondors commençaient à se lever, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis. La jeune fille prit L'Histoire de Poudlard et le posa sur la table pour feuilleter les pages à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé celle qui l'intéressait, elle pointa son doigt sur un paragraphe. Al se pencha et Rosie commença à lire :

- En l'an 1998, de graves évènements survinrent à Poudlard, causant la mort de plusieurs élèves. En effet, à cette époque eut lieu la célèbre bataille de Poudlard. Celle-ci a également vu la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, le mage noir au pouvoir cette année-là. Sa mort a été causée par trois héros, de jeunes sorciers à peine majeurs...

- Enfin on y arrive ! Euh... vas-y continue... ajouta Al, voyant l'expression de reproche dans les yeux bruns de Rosie.

- ... nommés Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Le paragraphe n'était pas terminé, mais Rosie semblait incapable de continuer tout comme Al. Il comprenait à présent... Le Choixpeau, Nick, les nez collés sur les vitres du Poudlard Express... Soudain, il vit James, encore ensommeillé, parmi la foule grandissante des Gryffondors. Il s'élança vers lui et lui murmura :

- Je sais...

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire ! Cela a fait un sacré choc à Rosie. Ses deux parents...

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu as reçu un hibou ?

- Non, c'est Rosie qui l'a trouvé à la bibliothèque.

- Rosie ? C'est une sacrée fille ! Intelligente et...

James allait terminer sa phrase, mais il rougit et changea de sujet.

- Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, je n'ai jamais rien pu tirer de Maman et Papa.

- Ah bon ? demanda Al, l'œil suspicieux. Tant pis... Mais c'est qui, Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Je...

- Un mage noir très puissant, c'est indiqué dans l'Histoire de Poudlard! Al, je croyais que tu m'avais écoutée... intervint Rosie, l'air boudeur.

- Salut Rosie, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Et Al, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part !"

Sur ce, James s'éloigna. Mais Al n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il le rattrapa et lui chuchota :

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? Elle est bien plus jeune que toi et en plus, c'est ta cousine !

- Fiche le camp ! cria James, les oreilles cramoisies.

- Très bien.

Il rejoignit Rosie. Celle-ci regarda tour à tour James et lui d'un air surpris. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit le livre :

- Il faut qu'on en sache plus. Je vais finir ce passage.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ils ont en effet trouvé le moyen de le détruire et c'est dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard que dans une ultime confrontation, Harry Potter vainquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à un Expelliarmus qui dévia le sortilège mortel lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui qui reçu son propre sort de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui, la statue commémore ces trois héros encore vivants de nos jours tandis que la stèle à ses côtés pleure les guerriers morts pour leur école. Le texte s'arrête ici.

- Pleure ? La stèle pleure ?

- Nous la verrons tout à l'heure ! Tiens voilà Marg et... Molly Dubois. Elle est avec nous dans le dortoir. Bonjour ! Et là, il y a... Oh... Scorpius. Salut !

- Salut, lui répondit celui-ci. Et salut aussi à vous, Al et Marguerite ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Al tira le livre vers lui et indiqua le passage lu avec Rosie. Il guetta sa réaction.

- Mince alors ! Je ne savais pas tout ça. Eh mais... Ce sont vos parents !

- Oui... On vient de l'apprendre...

- La Bataille de Poudlard... reprit Scorpius. Mon père y était...

- Bon on devrait peut-être aller manger ! On va être en retard sinon !

Rosie les regardait, les poings sur les hanches. Al et Scorpius la suivirent, continuant de discuter avec animation. Le jeune Potter pensa alors à la stèle qui pleurait. Etait-ce vrai ? Il allait le savoir bientôt... Très bientôt !


	7. La Cérémonie

**Chapitre 7 : ****La Cérémonie**

Lorsque Rosie, Al et Scorpius arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent sur la table des Gryffondors. Ils virent Pat bavarder avec d'autres Serdaigles et lui firent un signe de mains quand ils croisèrent son regard. Al le détourna vers les Serpentards et se souvint d'une chose.

- Scorpius ? Tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard au début ?  
- Quoi ? Ah ! Euh... C'est vrai...

Mais il refusa d'en dire plus. Al se promit de revenir à la charge plus tard. Il était certain que son ami avait voulu délibérément aller à Gryffondor, puisque le Choixpeau prenait son avis en compte. Marguerite les avait rejoint, ses longs cheveux roux dénoués. C'était en partie une Vélane par sa mère. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, ourlés de longs cils. Rosie aussi était rousse, mais ses yeux étaient bruns. A part ce détail, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa cousine. Pourtant, Al avait l'impression que Rosie n'appréciait pas trop de rester avec Marguerite en public. C'était vrai qu'elle lui faisait de l'ombre par sa beauté. Mais lorsqu'elles étaient entre elles, elles s'amusaient énormément.

- Eh Al ! Tu rêves ?

Scorpius le secouait légèrement.

- Ah ! Euh... Non je réfléchissais...

Al prit une tasse de thé et un croissant qu'il tartina de beurre et de confiture. Il adorait cette pâtisserie française. Il regarda la table des professeurs. La directrice était vêtue de ses plus beaux atours, Hagrid discutait avec Neville Londubat, et Ernie Macmillan, le professeur de sortilèges, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il vit aussi Lavande Brown, objet de moqueries de l'oncle Ron. Elle était professeur de Divination depuis que Sibylle Trelawney avait disparu dans la nature.

Soudain, les directeurs de maison se levèrent, des parchemins à la main. Le professeur Londubat appela les Gryffondors de première année à venir le rejoindre.

- Avant d'aller à la cérémonie, je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. Mettez-vous en colonne, les uns derrière les autres et je vous donnerai ce parchemin. Puis vous rejoindrez Mrs Chourave. Compris ? Allez-y !

Al était devant Scorpius et Rosie. Marguerite était un peu plus en avant. Peu de temps après, il sut que l'après-midi même, il avait un cours de Botanique suivi de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et de Métamorphoses. Il était content que les deux premiers se fassent avec des professeurs qu'il connaissait. Toutes les premières années d'une même maison suivaient les mêmes cours, ce qui signifiait qu'il était avec Rosie, Scorpius, Marg, Julien, Terry et Molly, entre autres. Il alla vers le professeur Chourave que divers élèves avaient déjà rattrapé. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et attendit que tout le monde soit là et sortit dans le parc. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac, approchant de plus en plus de la statue et de la stèle. La statue, à présent remise en état mesurait au moins trois mètres de hauteur et représentait trois sorciers le visage victorieux. Al reconnut son père et sentit une bouffée de fierté. Il se tourna vers Rosie qui avait également un sourire radieux. Mrs Chourave commença à parler :

- Et voilà. Vous avez devant les yeux l'effigie gravée dans la pierre de ceux qui ont sauvé Poudlard et le monde de la magie de leur fin. Ils sont actuellement heureux et ont de beaux enfants, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Rosie et Al. D'ailleurs, mes collègues et moi avons une surprise pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, vendredi à 15 h dans la Grande Salle. Cet avis sera placardé. Pour plus de précision quant à la statue, interrogez Mr Binns. Allons maintenant à la Stèle des Pleurs.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et ils s'en approchèrent. Elle était haute de deux mètres et comme se le demandait Al, elle pleurait. De l'eau montait du bassin qui l'entourait, vers l'arrière du morceau de roche et retombait par l'avant. La mélodie des pleurs accompagnait ce va-et-vient.

- Approchez, approchez ! Regardez-la bien. Les noms gravés dans la roche sont ceux des guerriers morts pour leur école. Le Ministre de la Magie vous expliquera tout cela en détail ce mois-ci.

- Le ministre va venir ?

- Oui. Alors la Stèle des Pleurs... Vous voyez l'eau dans le bassin et sur la pierre ? Eh bien, ce sont des larmes. Celles de ceux qui sont venus pleurer leurs proches. Elles vont et viennent pour montrer à quel point ce chagrin est éternel. Des questions ?

- Qui est le mage noir vaincu par...

Al dut se retenir pour ne pas dire "mon père".

- ... Harry Potter ?

- Eh bien... Je suppose que le Tabou n'est plus en vigueur sur ce nom. Il s'appelait... euh... Non, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout le monde veut oublier. Je suis désolée mon garçon.

Déçu, Al acquiesça.

- D'autres questions ? Non ? Vous pouvez retourner au château. Ou rester.


	8. Les jumeaux Nott

**Chapitre 8 : ****Les jumeaux Nott**

Mrs Chourave s'éloigna avec les autres professeurs. Mais Al resta avec Rosie et Scorpius. Tous les trois, ils tentèrent de déchiffrer les noms. L'estomac d'Al se retourna lorsqu'il vit deux noms, écrite par une main habile, deux noms qu'il connaissait bien. "Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks." Rosie le vit également et elle versa des larmes dans le bassin.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tes parents à toi sont vivants !

Le trio se retourna. Deux garçons, des jumeaux qu'ils avaient remarqués à la table des Serpentards les dévisageaient, le visage narquois. Ils étaient aussi grands que larges ce qui leur faisait une carrure impressionnante pour deux enfants de onze ans.

- Et là, c'est le fils à papa Potter ? Faudra faire attention à nous, on n'aime pas les fils à papa !

Al se campa devant les deux brutes.  
- Si c'est pour nous dire ça, vous pouvez partir tout de suite !

- Ooooh, tu nous fais peur ! Viens Téo, on devrait partir, sinon fils à papa va s'énerver, fit l'un des jumeaux, d'une voix de bébé avant de reprendre. Non, sans blague, en fait ce n'est pas toi que nous sommes venus voir.

- Qui que ce soit que vous soyez venus voir, vous partez, je ne veux plus vous rencontrer ici ! Compris ?

Rosie était entrée dans une colère noire. Les intrus firent craquer leurs doigts.  
- On devrait lui donner une bonne leçon à cette garce ! Fille d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un traître à son sang... N'est-ce pas Léo ?

- Tout à fait Téo.

Ils s'approchèrent de Rosie, l'air menaçant, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
- Arrêtez !

Al et Scorpius avaient crié en même temps. Le jeune blond se campa devant Rosie et dit :  
- C'est moi que vous voulez, alors ne la touchez pas !

- Regarde Téo, comme c'est mignon... Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils firent semblant de se pâmer avant de ricaner grassement. Scorpius et Rosie virèrent au rouge pivoine.

- Alors ? Que voulez-vous ? intervint Al.

- C'est pas à toi qu'on parle, microbe ! Scorpius, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh la la ! C'est Papa qui va être content ! Tu lui as dit ? On te laisse jusqu'à demain, on a déjà prévenu notre père...

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant. Scorpius tremblait de rage :

- J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à mon père... Au fait, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme les jumeaux Nott. N'ayez pas une trop mauvaise opinion...

Rosie s'approcha de Scorpius, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer: "Merci." Scorpius rougit à nouveau et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais il se ravisa. Al s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, suivi des deux autres. Au loin, il voyait la Tombe Blanche rayonner au soleil. Il réfléchit un instant. Puis décida d'aborder à nouveau le sujet.

- Scorpius, s'il te plaît... Dis-moi pourquoi tu as atterri à Gryffondor...

- C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé, répondit l'intéressé en fuyant leurs regards.

- Tu ne dis pas toute la vérité. Fais-nous confiance.

Le jeune Malefoy les regarda tour à tour, l'air apeuré. Puis il fixa Rosie.

- Jvoulrestoi.

- Comment ?

- Je voulais rester avec toi.

Il rougit et, comme terrifié de ses propres paroles, s'enfuit.

- Scorpius ! Reviens !

Rosie avait bondi sur ses pieds. Al ne put se contenir.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir du succès ! D'abord James, puis Scorpius...

- James ? Ton frère ? Non tu as dû te tromper. J'en suis certaine.

- Je t'assure...

- Je suis catégorique. Je ne dois dire à personne pourquoi. Désolée Al.

- Mais Scorpius ?

Elle rougit mais ne répondit pas.

- On devrait peut-être le rattraper ! reprit la jeune Weasley.

- Tu as raison. Je l'ai vu partir par-là.

Ils marchèrent sur les traces de Scorpius. Ils le trouvèrent accroupi près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Rosie s'accroupit à son tour et saisit sa main. Al considéra cela comme un signal.

- Je vous laisse. Je vais saluer Hagrid. Attendez-moi ici.

Il s'éloigna, heureux que sa cousine n'ait plus à être jalouse de Marguerite. Il regrettera ces pensées.


	9. La folie d'un ange

**Chapitre 9 : ****La folie d'un ange**

Al frappa à la porte.

- Qui est là ? Oh, c'est toi Al ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien merci.  
- Tant mieux ! Graupy sera content de te voir !

Al regarda autour de lui. La cabane était grande et aménagée pour un très grand homme. Des crins de licorne pendaient au plafond et des tasses de thé côtoyaient la chope de Hagrid qui avait la taille d'un seau.

- Graupy ? Tu veux dire… Graup ?

Al avait reçu comme recommandation de se méfier de ce géant. Il n'était pas méchant mais… Un peu brutal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Hagrid venait quelques fois à la maison, mais il n'avait, à aucun moment, emmené son géant de demi-frère avec lui.

- Oui ! Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi ! Il a hâte de te voir. Où est Rosie ?

- Dehors, répondit Al en marmonnant.

- Bah, pourquoi tu n'irais pas la chercher ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Bon d'accord, j'y vais.

Il avait cédé devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de Hagrid. Il sortit sans hâte et rejoignit sa cousine qui discutait avec animation avec Scorpius.

- Rosie… Hagrid veut te voir.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'arrive.

Il entendit un grognement imperceptible. Scorpius n'appréciait pas de se sentir mis à l'écart.

- Tu peux venir, toi aussi! Hagrid sera ravi de faire ta connaissance !

Ils avancèrent jusque la cabane de Hagrid qui les attendait.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Bonjour Rosie et…

Il fronça les sourcils. Al sentit qu'il devait quelques explications :

- Scorpius.

- Ah… Tu es un Malefoy ?

- Oui… De Gryffondor, répondit l'intéressé espérant radoucir Hagrid.

- D'accord.

Il parut se radoucir un peu.

- Bon eh bien…Vous avez cours avec moi, cet après-midi. Nous allons commencer par des créatures très intéressantes ! Et puis, vous verrez Graupy, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Al ne savait pas si c'était une perspective très réjouissante, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, son professeur continua :

- Bon excusez-moi, il faut que je prépare mon cours et que j'aille voir Graup. A tout à l'heure !

Tandis qu'il parlait, il les acculait vers la porte et la referma sur eux.

Soudain, Al entendit un murmure. Ce devait être un effet de son imagination, car il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et fit part de cet incident à ses deux amis. Rosie avait le regard étrangement flou et ne répondait pas.

- Rosie ? Rosie ! Réponds !

- Oh excusez-moi… Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Je vous rejoindrai en Botanique…

- Mais…

Al ne put finir sa phrase. Rosie était partie. Scorpius semblait stupéfait. Puis, il eut une expression de tristesse.

- C'est à cause de moi… Tu comprends ? Cela a dû lui faire un choc.

- Je ne pense pas.

Al était sceptique. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rosie d'agir comme cela. Ils la suivirent. Les élèves les regardaient étrangement sur leur passage. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le tunnel s'ouvrit et Rosie se retourna brusquement pour crier « Expelliarmus ! » avant de s'enfuir dans la salle commune. Al et Scorpius furent projetés en arrière et perdirent leurs baguettes.

- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! Rattrapons-la !

Mais Scorpius n'eut pas besoin de son conseil. Il ramassa sa baguette et courut à toute vitesse, Al sur les talons. Il vit un pan de robe disparaître dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles et ils s'élancèrent dans cette direction. Malheureusement, une sirène se déclencha et l'escalier devint glissant. A la fois surpris et furieux, les deux garçons cherchèrent une autre solution.

- Marguerite !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous ai vu courir dans la Salle Commune !

- Rosie… en haut…, dit Al à bout de force.

- Dans le dortoir des filles ?

- Oui !

- Je vais voir.

Scorpius l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attention, elle n'est pas dans son état normal…

- C'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi…

- Alors ne lui fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît !

Un instant, Marguerite eut l'air outré. Mais elle sourit et opina du chef. Elle reparlerait de cela plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils la regardèrent disparaître dans l'escalier, redevenu normal, et attendirent. Les secondes semblèrent durer des éternités. Enfin, Marguerite, les larmes aux yeux, murmura :

- Rosie… Fenêtre… Elle veut se jeter…

Elle s'évanouit.

- Non ! Non ! Rosie ! Nooon !

Scorpius était inconsolable tandis que Al sous le choc tenta de trouver une démarche.

- Allons voir un prof !

- Elle sera déjà morte !

- Allons dans le parc de toute façon !

Ils coururent dans le château, jusqu'au hall d'entrée et… heurtèrent de plein fouet Mr MacMillan.

- Professeur ! Venez tout de suite ! Rosie… C'est urgent !

- D'accord, répondit le professeur l'air terrifié. Tiens voilà la directrice ! Mrs Chourave ! Nous avons besoin de vous !

Al sentit l'espoir renaître.

- Par ici !

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le rapprochait de l'inévitable moment où… Non… Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Il chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur son but. Il y était presque. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était montée sur une tourelle et s'apprêtait à tomber, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

- Ernie ! Exécutons le sortilège de Lévitation ! Et lorsque nous l'aurons bien en main, utilisez celui d'Attraction !

A peine Mrs Chourave eut fini sa phrase que Mr Macmillan obéissait. La gorge serrée, Al observa la manœuvre. Il vit Rosie se débattre tandis qu'elle était soulevée et ramenée à terre tel un pantin. Sauvée ! Elle était sauvée ! Scorpius se jeta sur elle, suivi de Al. Ils avaient tant tremblé ! Mais elle les repoussa et prononça d'une voix caverneuse : « Avada Kedavra » avant de regarder de ses yeux vides, sa victime s'écrouler.


	10. Confusion et premières explications

_Désolée, j'avais oublié le chapitre 10 :s_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****Confusion et premières explications**

Al et Scorpius restèrent muets d'horreur. Rosie sembla soudain retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'effondra à genoux et sanglota. Un vaste cercle d'élèves se formait, alertés par les cris de leurs camarades.

- Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon frère ! C'est ma cousine !

James parvint devant le corps. Puis vit Rosie qui pleurait à côté, sa baguette tombée à ses genoux. Il comprit alors, prit Rosie dans ses bras et cria :

- Ce n'est pas elle ! C'est impossible !

Scorpius s'approcha également et soutint la jeune fille. Les autres élèves murmurèrent d'un air désapprobateur et lançaient des regards noirs vers le trio. Al se redressa à son tour et déclara :

- Rosie a été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium ! Elle ne semblait pas nous voir ! Ses yeux étaient aussi vides que la mort ! Je vous assure… Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta cousine !

Des clameurs s'élevèrent approuvant celui qui venait de parler. C'était un cinquième année au regard dédaigneux. Il était grand et élancé, les yeux d'un gris presque blanc et aux cheveux noirs de jais. Il semblait très populaire.

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

James regardait l'inconnu hargneusement, la main sur la baguette.

- Assez ! Assez !

Le professeur Londubat était arrivé, blanc comme un linge, l'expression choquée, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas. Les deux ennemis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils relâchèrent leur baguette mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs.

- Qui était là au moment du…

Neville ne put achever sa phrase mais tous les doigts se pointèrent sur Al, Scorpius et Rosie. Mr Macmillan se désigna également. Hagrid surgit soudain de la foule avant de fondre en larmes. Il saisit le cadavre du professeur Chourave et le porta à l'intérieur du château, les élèves à sa suite. Les professeurs le suivirent également. Il ne restait plus que Neville, Ernie, Al, Scorpius et Rosie.

- Ernie, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que Mrs Finnigan pourra faire quelque chose pour vous. Quant à vous trois, suivez-moi.

Rosie pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à marcher. Al et Scorpius la soutinrent et se lancèrent des regards nerveux. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Puis, ils suivirent Neville qui avait tourné les talons. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'imposante porte qui marquait l'entrée de Poudlard. Puis, ils s'avancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs, affrontant avec humilité les regards accusateurs des tableaux. Le bruit courait déjà que Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy avaient attiré la directrice dans un piège, en intimant à Rose Weasley de faire semblant de vouloir se suicider. Al se sentit blessé par ces fausses rumeurs. En même temps, les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir… Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif. Neville les invita à rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Alors ? Dites-moi tout.

- Rosie n'était pas dans son état normal ! protesta énergiquement Scorpius.

- Je sais bien. Mais racontez-moi tout.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau de chêne. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître trois autres chaises face à lui. Al s'assit et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était petite et les murs étaient nus. Il comprit alors que ce n'était qu'une salle quelconque, n'appartenant véritablement à personne. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Le professeur ne l'interrompit pas, mais haussa les sourcils à l'évocation du sortilège mortel lancé par la jeune Gryffondor. Al avait terminé mais le silence planait, si lourd, si solennel que personne n'osa le briser. Enfin après quelques longues minutes, Mr Londubat le rompit :

- Bien. Je vous crois, mais il faut que j'avertisse le bureau des Aurors.

Al étouffa une exclamation. Son père en était le directeur.

- Ensuite, il faut que je prévienne tes parents, Rose.

- S'il vous plaît… intervint Rosie d'une petite voix. Attendez ce que les Aurors vont dire avant de les avertir…

Neville jaugea Rosie du regard.

- D'accord. Mais sache que le sortilège auquel tu as été soumise est très rare et très particulier. Il faut, au sorcier qui l'exécute, une très grande puissance magique. En effet, une première année, aussi intelligente soit-elle, ne pourrait jamais lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable avec succès.

Sur ce, il prit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna à toute vitesse dessus. Puis, il siffla une étrange mélodie et un hibou arriva. Il était énorme, aussi grand qu'un aigle, avec un plumage argenté. Il prit la lettre dans sa serre et s'envola majestueusement, déployant ses grandes ailes avant de partir à toute allure. Ce hibou était le plus rapide de l'école et était réservé aux urgences. Une demi-heure s'écoula tandis qu'ils se regardaient furtivement et silencieusement. Aucun des trois n'osait bouger. Soudain, Al vit, par la haute fenêtre, cinq Aurors qui arrivaient.

Cinq nouvelles minutes furent nécessaires pour que le groupe arrivât. Entre-temps, Neville fit apparaître une nouvelle chaise. Al regarda son père entrer seul dans le petit bureau. Harry tressaillit à la vue de son fils, mais ne dit rien. Le Gryffondor dut à nouveau raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis les adultes leur demandèrent de sortir dans le couloir en attendant d'être rappelés.


	11. Entre rêve et réalité

_Désolée pour le retard :s Problème de connexion internet et lundi j'avais 3 DS... Maintenant, c'est fini ! Plus qu'une semaine de cours lol Merci pour vos reviews ;) Et non, il n'y aura pas de couple Albus/Scorpius et pas de slash tout court !_

**Chapitre 11 : ****Entre rêve et réalité**

Le trio attendit dans le couloir. Aucun des Aurors qui étaient venus avec Harry n'était là. Al n'avait aucune idée du coin du château où il pouvait être. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien Poudlard car… ce n'était que son premier jour. Il en avait tellement rêvé, de ce moment, mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui-là. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Son père était un héros… et lui avait été complice d'un assassinat. Il jeta un regard à Rosie. Elle était blême et avait les doigts en sang à force de ronger ses ongles. Il avait pitié d'elle. L'idée d'être possédée comme un vulgaire pion sur un vaste échiquier l'avait choquée. Elle s'était murée dans le silence. Quant à Scorpius, il la regardait furtivement mais n'osait pas parler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? La colère succéda à la tristesse dans le cœur d'Al. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Etre là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Ou était-ce eux qui étaient visés ? La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le flot de pensées qui se bousculaient en lui. Neville sortit avec un sourire compatissant pour eux. Al essaya de le lui rendre mais il n'obtint qu'une grimace. Il rentra dans le bureau, suivi de ses amis. Harry trônait à la place de Neville. Il agita la baguette sur la porte et prit la parole :

- Bien. Nous pouvons parler sans être entendus. »

Il se tourna vers Scorpius.

- Il me faut ton nom. C'est bien Scorpius Malefoy ?

- Ou… Oui.

- Très bien. Vous autres, je le sais déjà, bien entendu. Je ne parle pas en tant que coupables, mais de victimes, sachez-le bien. Nous savons que Rosie a été ensorcelée.

- Comment ? s'enquit Al.

- Parce qu'une première année serait incapable de tuer Mrs Chourave. Rosie ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle était toujours pâle mais semblait avoir repris de l'assurance.

- Ça va.

- Sinon, tu peux aller à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, vous irez tous après.

Ils ne protestèrent pas et acquiescèrent en silence. Al se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu son père travailler.

- Bon, Al m'a raconté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais dites-moi ce qui s'est passé avant. Il faut que je sache le plus de choses possible.

Rosie et Scorpius rougirent. Al commença son récit. Puis, le feu aux oreilles, Rosie raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis que Al était parti voir Hagrid. C'est-à-dire, rien de notable. Harry la regarda ainsi que Scorpius, l'air amusé. Mais n'ajouta rien. Puis, il reprit :

- Rosie, tu vas devoir comparaître au tribunal avec tes amis, car ce que tu as fait est très grave. Mais tu ne seras pas condamnée. C'est juste une procédure obligatoire. De toute façon, ce sera la directrice du département de la Justice Magique qui vous interrogera.

Rosie avait l'air quelque peu rassurée. Ils purent sortir et Harry les accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il semblait préoccupé. Al le comprenait. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ? C'était les mêmes questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Harry salua Parvati Finnigan et embrassa Al et Rosie avant de partir. Al prit le calmant que lui administra l'infirmière et s'allongea sur un des lits propres et blancs. L'infirmerie était vaste et bien éclairée. Des tableaux de Médicomages célèbres couvraient les murs blancs. Il s'endormit. Malheureusement, le calmant n'était pas une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve et il fut agité. Il rêva de la mort de Mrs Chourave. Les mouvements étaient décomposés comme dans un film moldu au ralenti. Il voyait ensuite Kreattur, leur vieil elfe de maison apparaître avec un chapeau de Noël et s'effondrer. Mort. Il hurla et le rêve changea. Il voyait une femme avec des yeux énormes, grossis par des lunettes. Elle était enchaînait mais flottait dans les airs. Elle avait un aspect misérable, engendré par la captivité. Il ne put voir où elle était car les murs étaient d'un noir d'encre. Soudain elle cria. Puis tout devint noir.

- Al ! Al ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu hurlais.

C'était Pat. Son beau visage semblait inquiet. Al se redressa sur le lit et se frotta les yeux ? Le rêve… Il semblait si réel ! Et si ce n'en était pas un ? Mrs Finnigan accourut.

- Tu es réveillé ? Tu as rêvé ? Je vais te donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Il prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait et but. Il sombra enfin dans un profond sommeil.


	12. Pas facile d'être amoureux !

**Chapitre 12 : ****Pas facile d'être amoureux !**

Lorsque Al se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il se frotta les yeux et bâilla, la bouche grande ouverte. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir. Il se redressa et vit Scorpius et Rosie qui dormaient encore. Il les regarda en essayant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était là. Brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Rosie. Le professeur Chourave. Son père. Il enfouit sa tête dans les couvertures blanches et essuya les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Puis il se redressa à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, pensa-t-il avec détermination, et il ne faut pas laisser le désespoir nous envahir et nous accabler.

Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de vivre, de profiter des joies de Poudlard. Ils ne devraient pas subir des fausses rumeurs alors qu'ils étaient tous trois victimes. Victimes d'un complot abominable ! Insurgé, il regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de l'infirmerie. Neuf heures et demie. Il avait beaucoup dormi. En même temps, ça l'avait fait reprendre confiance en lui. Soudain, un bruissement à sa droite lui apprit que Scorpius était réveillé.

- Bien dormi ?

- Aaah… répondit Scorpius en étouffant un bâillement. Très bien. Ça fait du bien !

- C'est sûr.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Al ne répondit pas, et il fallut une bonne minute à Scorpius pour recouvrer sa mémoire. Un air consterné prit place sur son visage. Al lui fit aussitôt part de ses pensées de la matinée. Scorpius acquiesça mais ne semblait pas très convaincu. Il fixa Rosie, puis détourna son regard, conscient d'être un peu trop curieux.

- Et… tu as rêvé ?

Al se souvint de la femme enchaînée, aux yeux énormes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Mrs Finnigan arriva et s'enquit de leur état. Elle réveilla Rosie et la prévint que ses parents viendraient vers dix heures. La jeune fille somnola quelques minutes sur son oreiller puis se tourna vers les deux autres. Ils discutèrent gravement de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et Al oublia son étrange rêve.

Enfin, Ron et Hermione Weasley entrèrent. Hermione était grande, brune et avait les yeux rouges et gonflés de pleurs, masquant de façon horrible, leur habituelle teinte marron. Ron, quant à lui, était grave et digne. Ils s'assirent au chevet de leur fille. La jeune Gryffondor les enlaça et leur assura que tout allait mieux pour elle. Quand elle eut fini de les rassurer, ils se tournèrent vers les deux garçons. Les yeux de Ron rapetissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes lorsqu'il vit Scorpius. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, se tourna vers Hermione. Elle au moins semblait avoir compris qu'il était différent de son père quand il avait son âge. Un joli sourire ornait son visage. Il y voyait de la tristesse. Scorpius en vint à se demander comment son père n'avait pu l'aimer. Al vit Ron regarder son ami d'un air assassin. Il se demanda alors comment il allait prendre la relation de Rosie avec Scorpius. Mais, la réponse vint tout de suite, quand Hermione commença :

- Alors Rosie, c'est lui dont Harry m'a parlé ? Tu as bien choisi.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire cela !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu étais au téléphone avec Georges. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour le magasin ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Rosie… Avec… Ce… Cette…

Il était rouge d'indignation et lança un regard assassin à l'intéressé. Celui-ci se sentit blessé et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Mr Weasley… Je ne suis pas une ordure… J'aime votre fille.

Tout le monde resta muet de stupeur. Rosie le regarda avec tendresse, Ron semblait prêt à le frapper, Al était stupéfait de sa déclaration et Hermione se reprit rapidement :

- Excuse mon mari. Il est très… trop protecteur.

- Je… Je comprends.

- Tu as intérêt ! J'ai connu ton père !

- Ron !

Il parut se calmer quelque peu alors que sa femme lui lançait un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Si… Si tu fais du mal à Rosie… Je te promets que je te ferai regretter d'être né !

Sur ce, il sortit.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Il est comme ça. De toute façon, tu aimes trop Rosie pour lui faire du mal ? Non ?

- Si, Mrs Weasley. Je… je ne vous décevrai pas.

Elle lui sourit et embrassa tout le monde avant de sortir à son tour.

- Scorpius, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il essaya de lui sourire.

- Ce que tu as dit… J'en suis très touchée. Merci.

Al se sentit gêné de tant de démonstrations de tendresse. Il se leva tout à fait et alla voir l'infirmière.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions descendre ? Pour déjeuner ?

- Tu es sûr ?

Il se sentit mal devant son regard inquisiteur. Elle s'adoucit.

- C'est juste que j'ai peur de ce que tes camarades vont dire. Mais, je suppose que ton père a réglé le problème. Vas-y.

Il rejoignit Rosie et Scorpius et ils sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie.


	13. Y atil un sorcier à Poudlard ?

_Si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours, voulez-vous que je continue après le chapitre 14 ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Y a-t-il un sorcier à Poudlard ?**

Le couloir était désert. Al ne savait s'il y avait cours ou non, étant donné les circonstances. Ils traversèrent le château en errant un peu au début, puis en marchant sûrement lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'escalier principal. Les tableaux eux-même étaient vides. Certains manquaient. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus personne ? A la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Intrigués, mais affamés, ils saisirent dans les paniers qui restaient, des toasts et se baladèrent un peu au hasard, dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un. Sans succès.

- Et si nous retournions à l'infirmerie ? Mrs Finnigan y est peut-être encore, proposa Rosie.

- Bonne idée.

Ils essayèrent de retrouver le chemin. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'ils erraient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. La porte était verrouillée. Ils frappèrent. En vain. Perplexes, ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle en se demandant à voix haute pourquoi ils étaient seuls.

- Ce n'est pas logique ! Même s'il y avait cours, les tableaux seraient toujours occupés ! Et Mrs Finnigan ! Elle n'est pas à son poste ! fulminait Rosie.

- Peut-être qu'il y a un danger qui menace Poudlard ? Le mage noir qui t'a soumise à l'Imperium ?

- Non, Scorpius, nous aurions été prévenus… Quelqu'un aurait remarqué notre absence maintenant que nous sommes… célèbres.

- Justement ! Pour nous faire payer ce qu'on a fait ! C'est possible non ?

- Enfin, Al… Tu ne crois pas que ton père a arrangé le problème ?

- Mais…

- Et de toute façon, Mr Macmillan ou Mr Londubat auraient été nous chercher !

- Si tu le dis… Allons voir dans le parc ! Peut-être verrons-nous quelque chose ? suggéra Scorpius.

Ils atteignirent le hall et furent frappés de stupeur.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes tandis que le parc était plein. Il semblait que tout le monde s'était massé là. Les fantômes et même les tableaux avaient rejoint les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard. Les personnages des tableaux formaient des groupes entiers dans les plus vastes de l'école. La concierge, Mrs Parkinson, les avait portés dehors sur ordre du professeur Londubat qui assurait l'intérim au poste de directeur. Elle les surveillait à présent d'un air revêche. Les elfes de maison s'étaient rassemblés dans une formation un peu plus à l'écart, et certains essuyaient des grosses gouttes de larmes salées avec leur pagne. Enfin, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, se trouvaient les centaures. Ils étaient fiers et majestueux, leur crinière reflétant le soleil. Soudain, ils firent volte-face et disparurent. Al chuchota :

- Voilà où ils étaient !

- Oui… Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi.

Comme pour répondre à Rosie, le corps de Mrs Chourave, enveloppé d'un linceul et soutenu par deux cordes attachées au milieu de nulle part lévitait. C'était à la fois triste et spectaculaire. L'ancienne directrice s'envolait dans les cieux et ne fut bientôt qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

- Vite, cachons-nous !

Rosie les poussa dans un placard et le referma derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Al en un murmure.

- Je te l'expliquerai après. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il régnait dans le hall un chahut indescriptible. Imaginez un troupeau de vaches effrayées et ajoutez un perroquet sur le dos de chacune. Enfin, faites les courir dans un couloir aussi large que le hall. Et voilà, vous comprenez ce qu'entendent Al, Rosie et Scorpius dans leur étroit placard. Enfin, le silence revint ponctué de cris.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Sortez ! Il faut rejoindre les autres ! dit Rosie.  
Ils s'extirpèrent en toute hâte du réduit et marchèrent à toute vitesse. Courir aurait donné des soupçons. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui entrait à présent dans la Grande Salle. La haute chaise réservée aux directeurs qui ont dirigé Poudlard était vide. Avec un pincement au cœur, Al s'assit sur une chaise vacante à côté de James, Rosie et Scorpius en face d'eux.

- Où étiez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Bah, avec vous ! Mais c'est normal avec le monde qu'il y avait !

- Ah bon…

Ils lui adressèrent un sourire innocent. James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses amis, des Gryffondors de quatrième année comme lui. Al aperçut Marguerite et Molly un peu plus loin, du côté de la porte. Soudain, le bruit d'une cuillère frappée contre un verre rétablit le silence. Mr Londubat était debout.

- Le corps de notre défunte directrice a été emmené par les Sombrals à Londres.

_Les Sombrals ? Mais il n'y avait rien !_ songea Al.

- Vous avez remarqué que les tableaux ont voulu participer. Ils déclarent que ce drame signifie le retour des heures sombres. Je vous remercie d'avoir honoré notre directrice de votre présence. Un nouveau directeur ou une nouvelle directrice va bientôt être nommé par le Ministère de la Magie. Les cours reprendront cet après-midi et les avis concernant vendredi sont maintenus. Par ailleurs, je vous demanderai de rassurer vos parents par hibou ce soir avant que vous ne soyez submergés par les lettres inquiètes. Les nouvelles vont vite ! Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Il sortit, suivi de plusieurs étudiants et de quelques professeurs. Hagrid était resté assis, les yeux gonflés et baignés de larmes. Al décida de lui parler.

- Bonjour Hagrid.

Il ne savait que dire d'autre.

- Ooooh mon pauvre Al… C'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute ! Si je ne vous avais pas mis à la porte, Rosie n'aurait pas été possédée et aucune de ces horreurs ne seraient arrivées !

Il sanglota de plus belle.

- Non Hagrid, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire pour le meurtrier ? Cela serait revenu au même.

Mais Al n'était pas sûr que Hagrid l'ait écouté, ni même entendu. Il soupira et retourna à la table des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait plus autant de regards soupçonneux par rapport à la veille. C'était déjà une consolation. Soudain, une élève de seconde année lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu es attendu dans le bureau de direction avec Scorpius Malefoy. »

Elle s'éloigna. Il prévint Scorpius.

- Mais c'est où ? demanda-t-il.

- Le bureau de direction ? Je vais vous accompagner, proposa James.

- Et moi, je vais voir Marguerite.

Rosie courut jusqu'à sa cousine. James les conduisit dans les couloirs, leur indiquant les points de repère. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier en colimaçon.

- Ah ! Le passage est ouvert ! Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure !

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Al confia à Scorpius :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi gentil maintenant !

Ils pouffèrent et commencèrent à monter.


	14. Menaces de Serpentards

**Chapitre 14 : ****Menaces de Serpentards**

- Al ! Al ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis si contente de te voir !

- Scorpius ! J'étais si inquiète !

Deux femmes s'étaient jetées sur eux.

- Maman… tout va bien.

- Moi aussi, Maman, c'est fini…

Les deux mères se réinstallèrent, poussant leur fils sur deux sièges vacants. A côté de la femme blonde, qui était la mère de Scorpius, se trouvait son père. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Scorpius avait hérité de la peau pâle, des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci paraissait inquiet, quoiqu'elle soit tempérée par une froide déception.

- Oh, Al ! Neville vient de tout me raconter. Je suis désolée pour Rosie, commença Ginny Potter. Nous voulions absolument vous voir.

Elle serra son fils une nouvelle fois, imitée par Mrs Malefoy. Quant à son mari, il serra brièvement Scorpius et se rassit, préoccupé.

- Papa, ça ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, ignorant sa question. Scorpius se tourna vers sa mère. Elle le serra une nouvelle fois et lui murmura :

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer… Il voulait juste que tu sois un Serpentard comme lui et comme toute sa famille avant lui.

- Ah ! Euh…

- Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas chéri ! Entre nous, heureusement que tu lui ressembles, sinon il aurait cru que je l'ai trompé !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Pénélope, je n'aurais jamais pensé une chose pareille !

Il serra sa femme contre lui, puis gêné, il se défit. Al se tourna vers sa mère. Si Mr Malefoy avait reçu le hibou de Scorpius, elle avait dû recevoir le sien.

- Tu as eu Artémis ?

- Oh oui ! Je te l'ai renvoyée, mais je ne savais pas que je viendrais donc je ne l'ai pas prise avec moi. Tu devrais la  
recevoir demain !

- D'accord.

- Bon je te laisse Al, je suis pressée. Lily m'attend et ma rubrique Quidditch doit être prête pour demain.

Dépité, Al acquiesça.

- Mais pourquoi Lily n'est-elle pas venue ?

- Pas question qu'elle découvre Poudlard avant sa première année ! Elle est chez Papi et Mamie. Je l'ai déposée là en attendant. Tu imagines sa réaction ?

Oui, il comprenait très bien. Elle devait être furieuse et si elle était restée seule, ils n'auraient plus qu'à  
déménager. Ginny se leva.

- Eh bien, si tout va bien, on se revoit à Noël !

- Au revoir M'man !

Elle sortit et Al s'apprêta à en faire autant lorsque Scorpius l'interpella.

- Attends-moi !

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers ses parents.

- Je suis désolé Papa. Mais j'avais des amis à Gryffondor.

- Tu t'en serais fait à Serpentard !

- Ah oui ? Comme les Nott par exemple ? »

Sur ce, il tourna le dos et sortit avec Al. Il soupira.

- Oublie, mon père n'est pas comme ça. Je l'adore. Mais il a des idées que je ne peux pas suivre…

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre Rosie.

- Tes parents font quoi ? demanda soudain Scorpius. Je veux dire… comme métier.

- Moi ? Ma mère est consultante en Quidditch pour la Gazette du Sorcier. En fait, elle était Attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Quant à mon père, il est directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

- Waouh ! C'est vrai qu'on l'avait vu hier. Mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie en tant que directeur du département de Suivi des Anciens Mangemorts. Ma mère est secrétaire là-bas.

- Pas mal non plus ! On est vraiment des fils à papa, on dirait ! Non, je plaisante…

Ils avaient continué à marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle quand une bande de Serpentards les arrêta. Al reconnut le brun aux yeux gris qui l'avait raillé la veille. Les jumeaux Nott et deux élèves de leur maison du même acabit se trouvaient derrière lui.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Les complices de la meurtrière se baladent en liberté ?

Il avait une voix envoûtante et ses yeux semblaient vouloir les hypnotiser. Il se déplaçait avec prestance et le jeune Potter remarqua l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Il le classa tout de suite comme dangereux.

- Scorpius, reprit le brun, il semble que tu nous aie… trahis. Tu devras payer, ne l'oublie pas. Tôt ou tard, tu devras payer.

* * *

_Une 'tite review ? Lol Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 15, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait si je continue ?  
_


End file.
